Without You
by Imagilove
Summary: Jeff Hardy met Adam Copeland his senior year of high school, the two began dating. When Jeff was 19, he discovered that he was pregnant. Now Jessica is three years old and Jeff's father still hasn't accepted either her nor Adam. Tragedy strikes when Adam is involved in a car crash after an arguement between jeff and his father. Takes place in 2001 when Jeff first became popular.
1. Chapter 1

Jeff looks at Adam and sits on his bed sighing. His father had just began this tirade against him and Adam. Jeff's father didn't like Adam because he got Jeff pregnant his senior yr of high school. He said that Adam had ruined his life, that he'd never be able to maintain a stable career and be a parent at the same time. But, Jeff has proven his father wrong in the last three years. Jeff was able to graduate high school and earn a contract with WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment. But, despite the successes; Jeff couldn't do anything right in his eyes. His latest decision that he's tried to push on Jeff is to put his three year old daughter Jessica up for adoption.

"How could you just let him say those things to you Jeff?" Adam says, trying to sound calm. Jeff shrugs afraid to admit that his father has always intimidated him. "I don't know Adam… I'm sorry…" he responds softly. Adam looks at Jeff, seeing that he's looking just as hurt as he is.

Adam sits next to him. "I'm sorry that I ruined your life…"

Jeff looks up at him. "Don't say that… You and Jessica are the two best things that have ever happened to me. I love you both with all my heart." Jeff replies looking into Adam's eyes. Adam smiles playing with the ring he'd bought Jeff a few weeks ago.

"Have you told your father about me proposing?" He asks softly, kissing Jeff. Jeff kisses back and shakes his head no. "No, I haven't told him…" Jeff replies.

"Told me what?" A voice says. They look over to find Jeff's father Gilbert standing in the doorway of Jeff's bedroom. Jeff takes a slow breath.

"Um… Adam and I are… engaged.." he says looking up at him.

"What?!" he shouts.

"We're engaged daddy… and I want to marry him." Jeff says. Gilbert's face gets red with rage. "THE HELL YOU ARE! AND YOU'RE NOT KEEPING THAT LITTLE DEMON IN MY HOUSE! I'VE CALLED SOME PEOPLE AND YOU HAVE AN APPOINTMENT WITH A CASE WORKER FOR AN ADOPTION AGENCY TOMORROW." Gilbert shouts.

Jeff looks at him. "You can't stop me dad! I'm a fucking adult you know!" Jeff shouts.

Gilbert turns to Adam. "Get out of my house!" he snaps. Jeff stands up. "If he goes, I go…" He replies.

Gilbert steps between Jeff and Adam. "Get out of my house Adam." Gilbert growls. Adam looks at Jeff hurt, unable to believe that he still doesn't stand up to his father, when he's wrong. Adam grabs his keys and wallet off the night stand. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" he says as he storms out the door and into the snow storm.

Jeff looks at Gilbert. "My daughter isn't going anywhere!" he shouts as she appears in the doorway. "Daddy…." she says softly. Jeff picks her up, protectively holding her. She rests her head on his chest as she cuddles close. Gilbert rolls his eyes and leaves the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Jeff rubs Jessica's back. "Come on sweetie, lets get you ready for bed." He whispers. She looks up at him. "Daddy… are you gonna let them take me away?" she asks softly. Jeff shakes his head no. "No baby. I won't let them take you from me. I promise."

She smiles. "Can I wear my princess night gown?" Jeff smiles and sits her on his bed. "Of course you can baby. How do you want your hair done? Pony tail or braids?" he asks. The little blonde girl looks at him thinking for a minute. "Braids…" she says in her little voice. Jeff smiles as he gets her brush out. "You look so much like your daddy." he says.

"I do?" she giggles. Jeff smiles looking into her green eyes. "Yeah, you have his eyes." he says.

"Oh…" She replies as she turns so he can brush her hair for bed.

Once Jeff gets Jessica in bed, he returns to his room and calls Adam's phone. "Hey, you've reached Adam. I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave your name and number after the beep and I'll get right back to you as soon as possible." the line beeps.

"Adam, it's me baby… please forgive me… I panicked and didn't know what to say to him.. Please call me back so we can talk about this." Jeff says as he lays on the bed. He sighs and hangs up. Adam probably hates him for not standing up to his father… but he didn't really feel like taking a trip to the hospital right now.

He looks at the clock, "it's only eight thirty.. May as well close my eyes for a bit and call him again later."

Jeff opens his eyes again at nine o'clock. He checks his phone, no calls. Worried, he dials Adam's number again. "Adam… baby please answer me.. I'll do whatever you want… I'll move with you to NY. To the loft that we bought… Just call me back…"

He sighs and hangs up, going back to bed to get some rest.

The house phone rings in the middle of the night. Jeff rolls over and picks up the receiver half asleep and answers. "Hello?" he mumbles.

"Jeff… it's Madeline…. There's been an accident…" the voice says. Jeff is instantly jolted awake. "Accident? What kind of accident?" he says.

The line gets quiet.

"Madeline? What kind of accident.. Is Adam okay?" Jeff asks.

Madeline sniffles in the background. Jeff's heart sinks, chills running up his spine as he waits for her response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fair warning, this chapter made me almost cry writing it… sorry if I upset anyone…. I've been dealing with some issues in my life right now, and the best way I get it out is in my writings. **

**Chapter Three:**

"Madeline?" Jeff says softly, his voice catching in his throat. Madeline's sniffling returns. "Jeff… it's bad…" she cries. Jeff takes a shaky breath.

"How bad mom? Is he okay?" he says softly. Madeline's sobs echo on the other end of the line. "No, no Jeff… he's hurt bad… I think you need to come to the hospital." she says.

"I'm on my way.." Jeff says softly as he hangs up and carefully makes his way to Matt's room. "Matt… I need to go out, can you watch Jessica?" Jeff whispers nudging Matt. "Mmmhmm.." Matt mumbles.

Jeff grabs his keys and goes to the car, putting his keys in the ignition.

At the hospital, Madeline stands waiting for Jeff in the waiting room. Jeff arrives just as the doctor comes out. Jeff looks at the doctor. "Is he okay?" he asks concerned. The doctor sighs. "No, he's weak… we don't think he'll survive the night… I'm sorry, there isn't anymore we can do." he says.

Jeff tears up and puts his arm around Madeline. "May we see him?" Jeff asks. "Yes you may." The doctor replies.

The doctor leads them to Adam's bedside, Jeff pulls the chair up next to Adam's bed. He takes Adam's hand and kisses his hand. He smiles a little as Adam slowly opens his eyes some. "Hey baby…" Jeff whispers through the tears. Adam smiles weakly. "Hey…" he whispers, his voice sort of hoarse. Jeff holds his hand and squeezes it gently. Adam's breathing sounding unsteady. He looks over at Madeline. "You talk first?" Jeff finally says.

Madeline looks at Adam. "I love you sweetie… I know you're banged up now, but everything's gonna be okay… I promise.."

Adam smiles a little and holds her hand. Adam's breathing starts to get shallower as he struggles to stay awake… He looks over at Jeff and whispers "I love you."

Jeff looks at him and tears up a little. "I love you too baby… I know you don't want to hear this, but don't fight it… just let go… we'll be together again in time.." He replies. Adam looks at him and takes a shaky breath.

"Kiss…me…" he whispers between breaths. Jeff leans down and kisses him softly at first. Adam opens his mouth more, letting Jeff kiss him deeper. Jeff kisses deeper. Adam closes his eyes and slips away as Jeff breaks the kiss.

Tears fall down Jeff's face as he hears the heart monitor buzz.. Knowing that Adam's heart had stopped beating and he was gone. Jeff lies his head on Adam's chest, sobbing. Hating his father for making Adam leave, hating himself for causing the fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jeff looks at Madelynn with tear-stained cheeks. "What the hell do I tell Jessica?" he cries.

She shrugs and wipes her tears. Jeff sniffles wiping his own tears.

"Tell her the truth." Madelynn mumbles. Jeff nods and starts to sob harder as the doctor comes in and turns off the monitor.

The dr checks his watch, calling time of death.

Madelynn kisses Adam's head before leading Jeff to the hallway.

Jeff walks with her and remains completely silent. His heart aches, feeling ripped in two.

He looks down at the ring on his finger and takes it off, placing it on the chain of his necklace.

Madelynn hugs him tight. "You should call Matt.." She says softly.

Jeff nods silently, uncertain if he was capable of speaking right now.

He sits down, pulling out his phone. He looks at the picture on the background and begins to cry again.

He looks at the picture of himself cuddled next to Jessica and Adam asleep.

A wry smile creeps across his face as the memory of Adam's arms around him floods his mind.

He reminisces in the memory of adam's arms, his warmth, his scent, everything. He squeezes his eyes shut in attempt to hold the tears back.

Madelynn watches Jeff cautiously as she pulls out her phone to call Jay.


End file.
